Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer used for optical products having, as the major skeletons, 2,5-dimethyl-1,4-dithiane skeletons and 1,3,5-trimethyl-cyclohexane skeletons. The polymer of the present invention has advantageous optical characteristics since it exhibits both of high refractive index and low dispersion. Thus the polymer is a suitable material for optical products such as a lens for eye glasses, an optical lens, a prism, an optical fiber and a substrate for recording information.